


Lunch

by lowercasespaceship



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Friendship, Oneshot, Other, The Beatles - Freeform, male/male frienship, the kind that makes u decorate his drumset with flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercasespaceship/pseuds/lowercasespaceship
Summary: Ringo quits the band. George is not pleased
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 36





	Lunch

Ringo had quit. He put his foot down for the last time and slammed the door in their faces before they could say- well, anything.  
It had been a week since any of the other three had heard from him. Not even a passing rumour on the street had reached their ears, aside from whispers about him having never liked them in the first place. Whispers they were all beginning to believe.  
George sat with his feet propped up on a little desk in some hotel in Paris. He bit his lip absently, brows furrowed, arms folded across his chest. Out of all of them, he was by far the most upset by Ringo's absence. And more than anything upset by the reason for his absence.  
"Don't you think we ought to call again-" he began.  
"No! For the last time." Paul interrupted. "If he didn't answer the last five tries he sure as hell won't now."  
"But-" George caught himself. Paul was right, of course. Ringo had said he wanted nothing to do with them when he stormed out. Still, George didn't quite believe it. 

They'd ended up sharing a hotel room that night. It wasn’t that they hadn't booked two but John had gotten drunk and fallen asleep on the couch, George was too stubborn to leave (it was his room, you see), and Paul didn't want to sleep alone. 

George lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling after all the lights were out. He hadn't called again that night, but the urge was killing him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He got up quietly and tiptoed to the door, opened it gently and stepped out into the Parisian hallway. He listened for a moment, hoping the light hadn't woken one of his bandmates up, but seeing that neither stirred in their places he closed the door behind him. It latched with a gentle click.  
With only a passing look of confusion from the young receptionist he was allowed to use the hotel phone.  
He hesitated at the dial. It was late. Would Ringo even be awake? Would poor George only feel like a fool for a sixth time? Doubts danced through his head as they had all evening. Soon, though, returned the overwhelming need to try.  
He dialed.  
Ringo picked up.  
"Who's calling in the middling of the bloody night?" Came Ringo's voice through the telephone.  
George was so stunned he couldn't find his voice for a few beats.  
"Hello??" Repeated Ringo. “If this is a prank-"  
"It's George, Ringo."  
The line went silent.  
"Paul's been bloody insufferable..." He began.  
"You got that right." Replied Ringo.  
"And everyone's angry at each other-"  
"And why should I care?" Ringo snapped.  
“Because we weren’t before.”  
“Then maybe it’s time we just left this whole thing behind.” Ringo said.  
George fell silent.  
No… l didn't call to have this argument.”  
“Then why did you call?”  
“To...to ask a friend to lunch." He was just as surprised at what came out of his mouth as Ringo.  
“...Oh…in the middle of the bloody night?”  
"Well, it would seem so, yeah."  
Ringo sighed.  
"Fine."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Fine. Lunch. Only cos you're the only one of 'em I can stand anymore. But don't you dare try to convince me to come back because I won't."  
"Right." Said George, a smile spreading across his face. Convincing Ringo to come back was exactly what he planned to do.


End file.
